Wish it to Be
by London Bai
Summary: Two villans come together and turn the world upside down: One of magic and the other of science. The gargoyles must join forces with their allies and new friends as the Goblin Realm must as well to save those they hold dearly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Show nor movie belongs to me**  
**With that said, enjoy.**

* * *

Weeks have gone by after the train incident and the humans in Manhattan have come to love the gargoyles, but there are still some who wish their stone bodies to litter the paved streets below. Many of which is Demona and John and his loyal followers though as of late, neither have made a recent appearance. The clan, now perched once again on their platforms on Castle Wyvern, awakened and met the waxing gibbous moon and the ever present detective. No one had loved the gargoyles as Elisa had those years ago. Now that everyone in the city know about them, Elisa didn't feel as special as she used to.

As the gargoyles shed their stone skin Elisa stood and admired what she couldn't get enough of: the magical experience of the transformation between stone and flesh. The clan, noticing Elisa's presence, greeted her before leaving for their plans and hobbies. The only one who bothered to stay was her violet hero -on so many occasions- Goliath.

"Elisa. It is always a pleasure of seeing you." His smile melted Elisa's shoes to the stone floor. She still hasn't forgotten the kiss she gave him months ago and she knew that he hasn't either.

Wanting to shake off her own smile, she delved into her New York talk. "Yeah well, someone has got to make sure that Xanatos doesn't change his mind about you guys." Elisa thought she saw hurt in his eyes, but she couldn't make sure of it. It came and left too quickly.

"Of course." He simply said. Seeing that his words struck Elisa, he softened his gaze and posture. "Come, Elisa. I'll walk with you to your car." It was Elisa's turn to smile.

"Actually, Goliath, I have the night off."

"Oh? Then what would you like to do?" He rose a horned eyebrow.

Elisa shrugged, pretending not to care too much about what she was about to say. "I was thinking about Central Park. You know? Where we were before those CyberTech thugs got to us?" In reality, Elisa wanted to pick up where she left off that night, but she was getting a nagging feeling that something would happen again if they did go back. Goliath saw past her facade. There was a reason that she wanted to go back where they solidified the beginning of their relationship and he planned to find out. He also, on the hand, wanted to see if the kiss she gave him was naught but a spur-of-the-moment action or if it meant something more. Elisa had become distracted for a moment and Goliath seized the moment and took her in his arms. At first, she was surprised at the sudden movement but after the shock had left, she relaxed.

"Shall we be off then?" She lightly asked.

"Yes we shall." With that said and done, Goliath dived off his turret and caught a strong draft to glide on.

The wind rushed through his long dark hair and Elisa was enchanted by it. Without the necessity of shampoo and conditioner, all the gargoyles' hair have looked so soft and healthy, but she's never had a chance to actually see if her assumption as true. The only times she briefly felt their hair was when they were carrying her or when she was hugging Goliath, but after kissing Goliath, she wasn't afraid to touch him as she was when their friendship was first developing.

She lifted her free hand and stroked his hair. It was indeed lush and soft. It even had the smell of Scotland as if he had never left the country. Elisa was glad that Avalon's magic had taken them to his country or she would have never guessed what he smelled like. She quietly laughed. She was obsessing over what he smells like. How corny could she get? She kept on stroking his hair, though. As he guided them to the park, he felt what Elisa was doing and though he knew what it meant for her, she needed to know what it meant for him. They landed in a clearing free of any other souls. It took them a moment or two to realize that they could let go of each other.

He reluctantly let Elisa slip from his arms and watched her straighten herself from the flight. Her hair was ruffled in a... lovely way that reminded Goliath of what she looked like before and after many of their adventures since the gargoyles first awakened and that night that he can't help but think about. He had hoped that the next night after that, she'd kiss him again, but she has had only enough time to greet them upon waking before she had to depart for her duty.

After the train incident, the clock tower had been repaired, along with the surrounding buildings. Even the normal thieves and thugs in the city have not shown their faces after the gargoyles have been revealed to be the good guys, so that had given Elisa and her precinct a breather thus allowing Elisa to spend more time with Goliath and his clan.

"Hey." Elisa's voice brought Goliath back to her and the present. "You alright?"

Goliath smiled. Knowing that she cared for him always made him smile. "Never better."

She raised a dark eyebrow. "'Never better'? Are you sure? Hasn't there been another time in your life when you've felt better than this?"

"None that come to mind." Besides the night of their first kiss. He'd tell her so, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship if he said a wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Uh huh." Her face betrayed her disbelief. "Alright then, big guy. Where did we leave off that night?" She began walking down along the park path.

Goliath stared after her, not moving. She paused and turned back. "You coming?"

Once she started walking again, he bounded to her side, matching her human pace. "You were talking about how there is beauty in the city, in the human lives." He saw her smile even though she faced forward.

"I was, wasn't I?" Her voice came, nonchalantly.

"You were, but..." Elisa slightly turned her head, glancing at him. "...after all this time spent in this world, in this time... a thousand years ago, I never would have been able to guess that humans and the lives they lead are beauty in itself."

Elisa's smile widened. "So what do you want to talk about instead?"

Goliath was caught unaware of what topic they could choose besides any talk for his hopes of their future relationship, if there was anything at all to talk about. Even if there was, now wasn't a good time to speak of it, especially with Elisa standing before the gargoyle looking... dare he think it... sexy with her relaxed stance, her expecting brown eyes, and her glorious lips seeming to quiver for something. Goliath wanted to take her up in his arms and kiss those lips again. He wanted her to fill the emptiness in his arms and heart, but not now.

What could they talk about? They knew each others family and she knew what Goliath's past and personality is, but what dawned on him was that as much as Goliath knew about Elisa's family and her own personality, he didn't know what some of her favorite things were or even her birthday, as humans make a big fuss over the day of their birth. He felt bad, sad even. Knowing that Elisa knows more about him than he does her seemed... wrong.

He held out a hand to Elisa. "Why don't we talk about you?"

"Me? Why?" She took a step back from him.

"B-because," Goliath stuttered, "I'd like to know more about you." He grinned, knowing that he had quoted Elisa from their first meeting. He offered his hand again.

She glanced at his hand and laid her hand on his. "Fine," she sighed, "but you'll be bored to tears when I'm through."

A light chuckle rumbled his throat. "Try me." He, then, pulled her into his arms and ran through the trees so that they could speak privately.

Back at the castle, Angela was playing on the floor with Bronx and Alex. Fox was standing a slight ways away with Xanatos holding her. Owen was off on a errand.

"Do you suppose that Alex could possibly be a spoiled child like some of Oberon's Children are?" Angela asked innocently.

"I hope not." Fox answered curtly, looking at her husband. He shrugged his shoulders in response to his wife's glare.

Alex mumbled and blubbered as Angela lifted him into the air. She brought him down and sat him on Bronx's back while still holding him. The child laughed.

"Doggy." Alex said.

"That's right." Angela said. Bronx loosely grinned. Alex laughed again, bouncing up and down. He pointed to Xanatos.

"Daddy." Then, he pointed to Fox. "Mommy." He pointed at Angela next. "Angi-la ga-go-le."

"You're right. That's your dad and mom and I'm Angela gargoyle."

Fox beamed. "He's learning so fast. I think it might be because of my mother's blood."

Xanatos turned Fox so that she could face him. "It's not because of her, my dear. It's because _you_ are a great mother." He kissed her sweetly. "And we have such wonderful night sitters." He joked.

Alex laughed again, nearly jumping out of Angela's hold. "Lisa!"

"Alex, calm down. Elisa's not here."

"Lisa!" He yelled. He suddenly didn't seem happy anymore. Angela pulled him to her.

"What about Elisa, Alex?"

Alex quieted at Angela's question. He stared up at the young gargress with his blue eyes.

"Danger."

"What about danger, sweetie?" Fox asked, rushing to her son's side.

He looked at his mom. "Lisa. Danger."

"I don't see why talking about myself was relevant." Elisa said as she stood on a tree limb, walking from the trunk of the tree to the smaller branches and back.

Goliath had sat both of them up there while she talked. She was starting to get bored and playfully pushed the gargoyle off the branch. She was glad that she caught him off-guard for once.

At the moment, he stood below her, listening to her sure footsteps and calm heartbeat. She had given him enough information to take away the guilt, so he tried another topic, though he was risking quite a bit.

"Why don't we talk about us?" He said.

"Hmm?" Elisa slowed her pace. "'Us'? As in what I did those months ago or..." Her foot slipped from under her.

Goliath caught her in time. He could see that she was blushing. She looked so lovely.

"... or how I always trust you to catch me?"

He softly chuckled, his chest rumbling in the low sound. "The first choice, Elisa."

She lowered her head sending her luscious hair to slide along Goliath's chest. "I- I don't know what to say about this."

"I do. Remember what you asked me that night and what my answer was?" She nodded, looking back at him and his deep eyes. "I still feel the same, if not more since then."

Her own eyes dripped with a tear. "I know. I feel the same way, but we can't be together though. We're too different."

"More than you know, but we're also the same in more ways. You may be a human and I a gargoyle, but we both love each other and we both work for the good of others. Wouldn't that be enough to set aside the other differences between us?"

"I..." Goliath watched her face as many thoughts ran through her mind. After a while she looked up at him, placing a hand on his chest. "Would _you_ be willing to cast aside the fact that we might be the first human/gargoyle couple as I am willing to?"

A low pleased purr vibrated in his throat as he lifted the woman higher up to kiss her forehead lightly. Elisa, taking that as a yes, pulled him back again.

"You've..." She kissed him on his cheek. "... made..." A kiss on the corner of his lips. "... me..." A full kiss on his lips. "... so..." A kiss on his ear. "... happy." Her breath unleashed a gargoyle-like reaction.

Goliath swooped down and nipped at her neck, making sure that Elisa could feel his love for her. She shifted herself to cling onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and her fingers in his hair. A trail of kisses lead back to their mouths. Goliath paused their advance making Elisa groan.

"Elisa, tell me how you feel about me." He ran a talon down her inflamed cheeks. Her eyes laden with desire understood what he wanted to hear. She slipped off from his body, touching the ground with the toes.

"I love you, Goliath. For always and eternity."

"As I love you, my Elisa."**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_ There was no life. There wasn't even a breath of wind. The city laid quiet as the moon hung lifelessly in the inactive sky. No humans or gargoyles came out, if there were any at all to speak of._

_ There was another place with the same problem. Nature's colors were dead in the tall hedges as were the dirt streets. Then, a little grotesque creature ducked from one shadow to the next._

_ "Must find safe place." It huffed. "Must find."_

_ It continued to shadow hop until it lost it's balance and lingered too long in the moonlight. By the time it got in a shadow, it was too late. The creature began to swell and grow, then when the pressure was too much, the creature exploded. Pieces were scattered here and there and were left alone._

_ "That takes care of another idiot. Don't you agree?" A luscious voice spoke._

_ "Indeed, my dear." A silkier, almost monotone, voice answered._

_ There was a room in the nearby castle with four people inside. Two married couples. The men reeked magical power while they lounged about. Their women seemed the same as the men, but they had a slight dazed look as they sat next to their man._

_ "What about you, partner?" The first man spoke again._

_ The other man looked at the first. "I guess I agree as well."_

_ "You guess? How can you just pass off the death of a goblin without some kind of pleasure from it?"_

_ "I'm tired. Ruling the entire human realm takes quite a bit from me. I'm not quite used to the extensive power I have."_

_ "True. Ruling the Fae realm has it's effect on me as well. I'll turn in early tonight. Come, Sarah." One of the couples got up and left. The dark haired beauty followed him out of the room._

_ The other beauty turned to her husband. "Why did you not tell him that you killed all the humans out of a fit of rage?"_

_ "Because he'd have my head for not letting him join the fun. Now come, Elisa. I seek comfort from you tonight."_

_ The woman pulled her dark hair behind her ears, showing her lifeless brown eyes. "Of course, my dear."_

OoOoOoOoO

"You heard me, Maza." The captain leaned against her desk.

"But you can't be serious! I cover robbery cases, not bodyguard duty."

"It seems to me that a couple of years ago you took up that 'duty' and it wasn't for the locals." Chavez stared hard at Elisa, giving her the 'I'm the boss' look. "Besides, you don't have to worry about the Quarrymen and such for this job."

Elisa sighed. "Fine. Who am I supposed to be following around?"

Chavez leaned back and gathered up the file on her desk. "The woman is an author, but she likes to work nights, as do you, so you have to make sure that nothing happens to her during her book signings and wherever she basically goes while she's staying in this area."

"I have to what?" Elisa was starting to lose her cool. An _author_ needs protection? That's rich.

"I hate repeating myself. You have to keep danger away from the author and while she's at her book signings and the general public, you'll have to call her Crystal or Miss Dræm. You'll meet her later tonight around nine o'clock at that new restaurant a few blocks from here. You have a reservation all set for the two of you. Get to know who you're guarding before taking her to her first item on her agenda for tonight. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." With that said and done, Elisa turned on her heel and left before the captain could say another word. All the detective wanted to do at the moment was meet up with her friends at the Erie Building.

OoOoOoOoO

The night was just beginning and the hotel that a recently famous author was staying at was getting restless. Outside of the overly decorated walls laid an entire city new to the young woman. For most of her life she lived in a simple town, a small town, where everyone knew each other and had a faint country feel. That was the kind of place Sarah was used to, but now that she had finally published one of her many books and got it to be the top ten favorites in the country, she knew that coming to a big city like New York was inevitable. She felt the urge to leave her room and explore the city, but her publisher and agent recommended waiting for her breakfast with her newly assigned bodyguard. Until then, Sarah was stuck in her room with nothing better to do than wonder what muscle kind idiot will have to 'protect' her tonight and what more she could do with her next book. The woman knew she had to keep busy otherwise she'd start thinking about her little adventure years ago when she was naught but an oblivious teenage girl and knew nothing about the cold hand of the real world. There always had to be something to keep her mind at bay, something to make sure that her thoughts didn't wander to the man who had listened to her childish pleas and granted them.

Despite her attempts to forget about the place and it's owner, her written words betrayed her. Despite her trying to forget about that other world, her pen name served as a reminder of it, of him. She tries, but every day she dreams of what could have happened and what's too late to fix.

OoOoOoOoO

"I'm not complaining, but still! She could have at least let me know earlier than this. This is last moment!" Elisa fumed, pacing the little TV room.

"Lass," Hudson began, "you'll dig a path in the ground if ya continue walking like tha'." When Elisa sat in between Goliath and Brooklyn, Hudson directed his attention to the colorful screen before him. Bronx padded over to Elisa and plopped down at her feet with a soft sighing growl.

"I don't know why you're even worried about tonight's job. Have you read Crystal Dræm's book? It's amazing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was a Fae. Her description of magic is so close to what we've had to face over the years since our awakening." Broadway grinned. Books and food were his favorite subjects.

Angela stood behind him, leaning on his shoulders. "He's right, Elisa. Her book isn't bad at all, so she must be a good person to meet."

"Hmm... maybe, but still. This was the last thing to do on my list." Elisa griped.

"Hehe. Which list would that be, Elisa?" Lexington joked.

"The one that involves my job description."

"Hey, if you want, one of us could come with you and keep you company while you visit with the author." Brooklyn offered.

"Nah. I don't want to have yet another human freak out at the sight of you guys." Elisa glanced at her watch. "Well, I gotta go. Take care with your patrols tonight. Bye guys."

"Bye lass." "Later, Elisa." "Good luck." "Take care." "Don't do anything I'd do." "Be careful."

Elisa smiled at Goliath as he spoke last while she was walking out the door. She had a feeling that she'd see one of them later tonight.

_ This is some fancy place for a late night breakfast joint._ The detective looked about the restaurant.

It was a fairly new night place, but it looked too expensive for Elisa's taste. She went up to the head butler and told him that she had a reservation for two and showed him her badge. He understood and led her to a quaint little table. Elisa thanked the man and waited for the author to come by.

Thankfully, the woman arrived before Elisa could finish her glass of water. The author was about as young as Elisa, but had a very Grecian look about her and the way she held herself. Elisa smiled and stood up to shake the woman's hand.

"Miss Dræm."

"Hello. You must be my bodyguard for the duration of my stay here, I assume."

"Yes, I am. I'm Elisa Maza."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Maza. Will you sit?" Crystal sat down with an interesting grace. Elisa sat down as well. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad that you are a woman. I was worried that I'd get a former football star type of guard."

"Yeah, well. I guess I am better than that. How long have you been in this area?"

"Since last night. It's been horrible being cooped up in a hotel room for an entire day."

"Ha. I'd bet. So you haven't heard about anything odd about this city?"

Crystal's eyebrow rose. "You mean the information about those live gargoyles? I find it very odd and grand at the same time."

"Do you believe it, though? That they're real?"

"Of course. I've had my fill of... interesting things about this world and the next, so I guess nothing can surprise me that there are other beings in this world than humans. Ah, monsieur, je voudrais pour mon petit déjeuner, s'il vous plaît."

A butler came to answer the woman's call. "Quel plat préférez vous, madame?"

"I would like the baguette with peach jam, please, and a cup of black coffee."

"It will be done, madam. And you?" The butler looked at Elisa.

"Er... uh... I'll have a strawberry crepe and a sweet iced tea, please."

"I'll have your order out in a while." The butler bowed and walked off.

Elisa turned to the author. "So you speak French?"

"I speak other languages, Elisa. I've had to visit other countries because of my book, but I've never been to a city as big as this."

"Uh huh. Miss Dræm..."

"Please. Miss Dræm is so old sounding. Besides, it's only my pen name. I'd prefer it if you called me by my real name, Sarah Williams."

"Check. Anyway, Sarah, you don't seem much like a writer. You seem more like someone coming from a Broadway stage."

"I get that a lot, but that's okay because you don't seem like someone who belongs in the police force."

"Really?" Elisa grinned. The butler had come back with their order.

"Really. I don't know what you do seem to be, but it's definitely not a detective. I'll think on that."

"Right." Elisa said before cutting up her breakfast.

After the women finished eating, they left the restaurant and ducked into the small limo waiting nearby. They had to go to a bookstore and begin the first night of book signings. Outside of the store, a gargoyle waited and kept an eye out for danger.

"I don't know how you could stand all those suck-ups." Elisa laughed after the bookstore had closed for the night.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you. Those people just enjoyed my book. They are not 'suck-ups'." Sarah said curtly.

"Fine. Whatever, but you have to admit that that one man was seriously flirting with you. How old was he? Ten million years old?"

Sarah laughed. "Yes, that man did seem like he wasn't playing with a full deck of cards."

"Okay. Okay. What's next on the schedule?"

"Nothing. My agent wanted to make sure that I wasn't overwhelmed on my first day."

"Sounds fair. So, I'll see you to your hotel, then."

"Actually, could you let me stay with you for the rest of the night. You are the most fun person I have ever met and I wouldn't mind you showing me some sights and maybe even a gargoyle."

"Eh. I'll do what I can, but I'm not promising anything."

"Perfect!"

"But first, let me get to the police station so I can get my car."

"Of course, no problem."

OoOoOoOoO

"Now. What would you like to see?"

Sarah beamed. "I don't know. Umm... what about some of your favorite places to go to?"

"Central Park it is." Elisa said, giving life to her car.

At night, even in the city that never sleeps, there weren't that many cars to worry about. The two women made it to the park in good time. Elisa had parked her car and began showing Sarah some her favorite spots in the park. Sarah began telling Elisa that in her hometown, the park she had was cute and memorable. Elisa agreed about that. Parks seemed special that way.

"As far as I could remember, that park was my getaway from the world around me. I loved acting and playing princess, but that all changed one day."

"What happened?" Elisa asked.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Uh huh. I've seen things that no one, no human has seen before without dying of course."

"Fine. When I was sixteen, I wished away my little brother to..." Sarah fell silent, looking off into the distance.

"To what?" Elisa asked when Sarah paused.

"To the Goblin King."

"The Goblin King?"

"Exactly. I won my brother back after I had to face the king's Labyrinth."

"His Labyrinth?"

"You act as if you don't believe me." Sarah pouted.

"No. I believe you. I do. Like I said, I've seen certain things as well."

"Like...?"

"Uh... well..."

"Wait. What was that?" Sarah looked past Elisa, into the trees behind the detective.

"What?"

"I thought I saw something move over there."

"Alright. Stay here and I'll go take a look. Don't move." Elisa said as she retrieved her gun and walked toward the trees.

Even though the moon was bright, it was still dark under the canopy of the park trees. Elisa tepidly walked around twigs and dry leaves.

"Who's there?"

"Only a concerned friend." A familiar voice answered.

"Goliath? What are you doing here? That author saw you. I guess it's a good thing that she didn't get a better look at you." Elisa looked up at the gargoyle. "I am glad to see you. Tonight has been oddly humane."

Goliath chuckled. "Once you become used to otherworldly things, everything else seems to pale."

"How right you are." Elisa smiled, hugging the gargoyle.

"Of course, this night couldn't have been that dreary, could it?"

"Well, meeting Sarah and getting to know her wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She reminds me of myself when I was first introduced to your world; unable to grasp the fact that magic and machines can live in the same world, that both religion and science are both right about the creation of certain things. As I got to know her, I wanted to tell her about you guys because she gives off that kind of friendly energy that wants me to trust her."

"Then what's holding you back?"

Elisa stepped away from him. "To tell you the truth, I think she _has_ met magic and has known about far longer than I have. I'd tell her about you and your clan if it wasn't for the fact that she's known about magic for so long and has accepted it without telling another soul." Elisa held herself. "I know that she's as human as I am and is as old as I am, but the ways she acts... it's as if she's older by heart and mind."

"I see what you mean. I'll ask the Trickster if any of the Children have ever said anything about this woman. It's Miss Crystal, yes?"

Elisa nodded. "Her real name is Sarah Williams and I'll catch ya later, big guy. I gotta get back to her before her mind imagines the worst."

"Now why would I imagine anything bad to happen to you seeing as there is a handy gun and a friend close by?" Elisa spun around to see the author leaning against an oak with a smile on her face. "I've never seen a being like him before."

"Well," Elisa started, "that's because Goliath is a gargoyle."

Sarah walked up to us and slightly curtsied. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Goliath." Sarah straightened herself and saw Elisa stare in shock. "I told you, I have been to a labyrinth. _You_ wouldn't believe the stuff I've seen there."

"Touché." Elisa smirked. "So, you're not freaked out at all about this?"

"Nope. In fact, Goliath reminds me of someone I became friends with during my Labyrinth run. I miss the big red guy, now that I think about him."

"What was his name?" Goliath asked.

"Oh, Ludo. My other friends was a dwarf, Hoggle, and a fox, Sir Didymus. The fox was a knight who rode a dog/steed, Ambrosious. I haven't heard from them in quite a while." Sarah sadly sighed.

"I'm sure you'll meet them again." Elisa told the author.

"I hope so." She looked up at the gargoyle and the detective. "I've told you my story, what's yours? I can sense quite a history between you two."

Goliath glanced at Elisa before facing the author. "Actually, Miss Williams, we'd like to know one more thing before we reveal anything."

"It's Sarah and what is it that you'd like to ask?" She said as she leaned against a tree.

A deep inhale from the gargoyle filled the quiet park. "What exactly is your connection with magic, in general?"

"Ah..." Sarah brought her hands in front of her and developed -out of thin air- two perfect opaque spheres. "These little things are the reason why I seem so reserved, sometimes ancient. The magic that courses through my veins alongside with my blood is a result of my traveling to the Underground. When I completed the Labyrinth, I gained the position of Goblin Queen, thus gaining Fae power." She tossed the spheres into the air where they stayed and gave off a soft glow. "My powers, the magic, caused me to mature much faster, but not get so easily sick or harmed. Unfortunately, magic is a type of energy that _remembers_ what it was used for throughout all of time. Memories, basically, have changed me into who I am now. My friends once told me that my power isn't complete until I take my place upon the throne and at the Goblin King's side. That's the reason why my crystals aren't see-through because apparently that's the Labyrinth Realm official physical magic form."

"We met Oberon and never saw him use, much less make, a physical object to manipulate his power." Elisa questions, glancing at the gargoyle then at the strange author.

"Oberon is the Lord of the Fae. He's all powerful and doesn't need such a thing." Sarah explains. "Because I've come into contact with it, I've been this way for years. I barely aged, so I may be close to your age, Elisa, but I saw in your eyes when we first met that I looked much younger. But I have to say that I could have said the same for you. How long has it been since your first encounter with magic?"

Elisa glanced over at Goliath, thinking, remembering. "Several years now, I believe." She looked back at the author with a questioning look. "Surely the magic couldn't make much of a difference in that little amount of time."

Sarah stood up straight and walked to the others, a smirk upon her face. "Don't call me Shirley. Anyway, funny thing about magic, not only does it slow the aging process, but it can also renew and revive the physical body making one appear younger than when they first were introduced to magic. At least we don't have to waste money on cosmetics." The women joined together for a chuckle.

"So, please..." Sarah continued after a moment, taking on a serious look upon her face. "I'd love to know the stories of your pasts."

Goliath grinned, glad to meet another kindred human. "It began a thousand years ago, when superstition and the sword ruled..."

* * *

**Here you guys go. I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait. Life happened, but I'm coming back. :)  
Please review. It truly helps.**


End file.
